Lazos más fuerte que la sangre
by Lin Welt
Summary: Tiberius y Livia Blackthorn han crecido y su vida después de la Guerra Mortal se ha estabilizado. Ya nada puede dañarlos ahora. Sin embargo, el destino le tiene un plan algo crudo a Ty. Porque enamorarse de su gemela no es el mejor camino para un final feliz. /Este fic participa en el reto "Amor Prohibido" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"./


_Este fic participa en el reto "Amor Prohibido" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras". Ni los personajes ni los libros me pertenecen, todo de Cassie Clare. ¡Hay incesto! Están advertidos (:_

* * *

**Lazos más fuerte que la sangre**

* * *

Tiberius dio una vuelta más en la cama. ¿Cuántas llevaba? ¿Cinco? ¿Doce? ¿Acaso importaba?

Salió de las sabanas y se encaminó directo al baño. Cuando llegó abrió el grifo del lavamanos, hizo un cuenco con sus manos y se echó agua en la cara. Luego se miró en el espejo.

Que patético se veía, pensó. Con esas ojeras de asía días y la cara demacrada, ¿todo por qué? ¿Por ella? Era ridículo. No era como si no la viera todos los días, al desayunar, al entrenar, al limpiar las armas, al ir a cazar demonios.

La tenía siempre a su lado, porque como _parabatais_, eso era lo que tenían que hacer: estar siempre juntos, cubriéndose las espaldas. Pero no era solo eso. Como hermanos, como gemelos, tenían un lazo absurdamente fuerte que los unía.

Livia era una mujer que siempre protegía a su familia, en especial a Tiberius. Fue ella quien siempre estuvo a su lado, en las buenas, en las malas. En los días difíciles y cuando él creyó que ya no podía más. Por eso cuando ella le rogó que se convirtiera en su _parabatai_, incluso cuando él no quería, aceptó, porque sentía que se lo debía.

Y esa fue su sentencia final.

Como si no hubiera sido suficiente que hubieran crecido juntos, como si no hubiera sido suficiente que fueran hermanos, como si no hubiera sido suficiente que fueran gemelos.

¿En qué había estado pensando cuando aceptó? En nada cuerdo, al parecer.

Después de decirle que sí, Livia había saltado de felicidad, lo había abrazado y besado en las mejillas. Eso había sido suficiente para darse cuenta de que su hermana no lo miraba de la misma forma en que él la miraba a ella.

Todo empeoró cuando se hicieron mayores. En un principio solo la había visto con ojos de admiración, pero con el tiempo se convirtió en amor y deseo.

Livia siempre había sido guapa, con esos ojos grandes y esa boca de cupido. Pero conforme fueron creciendo, se volvió una mujer hermosa, alta y esbelta. El cabello largo y castaño que le enmarcaba el rostro caía como una cascada por su espalda, invitándolo a hundirse en él, sus bellos ojos azul verdosos lo hipnotizaban al mirarlo y su pequeña cintura parecía un rompecabezas donde sus manos encajaban a la perfección.

Pero no podía continuar pensando en ella de esa forma. No solo porque era su hermana, sino porque era su _parabatai_, y eso era más fuerte que cualquier otro vínculo.

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo regresar al mundo real. Cuando se dio la vuelta dispuesto a gruñirle a quien se encontrará en el umbral, el corazón se le detuvo.

Era Livia.

Estaba enfundada en una pijama color turquesa de dos piezas: una camiseta de tirantes y un short. La verdad es que ese color hacía que sus ojos resaltaran.

──Yo sé que puede que estés ocupado, pero necesito entrar al baño ──le dijo Livia ocultando una sonrisa divertida.

──Seguro ──respondió él pasando a su lado y regresando a su habitación.

Cuando estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella. Dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo y se derrumbó en el suelo. Como le había costado no abrazarla o besarla.

Tiberius tomó una decisión esa noche. Se iría, para no volver jamás. Era demasiado difícil continuar de esa forma, a lado de Livia, sin poder decirle lo que sentía o abrazarla como quería.

Algún día llegaría un hombre que la enamoraría y se la llevaría lejos, tendrían hijos y jamás la volvería a ver, y él no iba a estar cerca para verlo. Sabía que se podía romper el vínculo que tenían, así Livia jamás volvería a sentir lo que él sentía. Una de las formas era morir, pero la verdad es que esa idea no le agradaba mucho. La otra era volverse un mundano o un Hermano Silencioso, pero para eso habría requerido del consentimiento de La Clave y recurrir a ellos habría sido exponer lo que planeaba hacer ante su familia, ante Livia, y su punto era que ella no supiera lo que le había pasado.

Aunque cuando su unión se rompiera, por supuesto que lo sabría, aunque no _como_. El intenso dolor que ella sentiría y la sangre que brotaría de su pecho lo delatarían. Esa era una de las partes que más detestaba. Hacerle daño a Livia.

Pero era necesario sí realmente quería alejarse de ella.

Así que tomó su decisión. Empacaría sus cosas y se iría en busca de algún vampiro rebelde. Porque así lo había decidido. Dejar que un maldito vampiro bebiera de su sangre y lo convirtiera en uno de ellos era mucho mejor que seguir a lado de la mujer que amaba reprimiendo sus sentimientos.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Tiberius Blackthorn salió por la puerta del Instituto de Los Ángeles una calurosa noche de verano sin mirar atrás. Repitiéndose una y otra vez que eso había sido lo correcto, que así Livia sería feliz con alguien más sin que él se lo impidiera.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que, sin ella, él no era nada.

* * *

Livia se encontró gritando a todo pulmón a las cuatro de la madrugada. Apretó las sábanas en un intento de apaciguar su dolor y, temblando, se llevó una mano al pecho, justo donde estaba su runa _parabatai_, de dónde provenía el dolor.

Sí, había sangre.

Entró en pánico enseguida. Se olvidó de ser la chica fuerte y ruda por un momento para derrumbarse a llorar. Eran noticias malas, muy, muy malas. Si su runa _parabatai_ sangraba claramente significaba que Tiberius estaba muerto.

Livia salió de un saltó de la cama, se enfundó en una bata de seda color turquesa y salió disparada de su habitación. Corrió hasta que dio con el cuarto de Tiberius y golpeó su puerta con fuerza.

──¡Tiberius! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ──esperó diez segundos y, como la puerta no se abría, la tumbó de una patada.

El interior de la habitación estaba como siempre: la cama, el escritorio, el ropero, el tocador y el librero. Pero faltaban cosas. Como ropa, libros y una foto de toda la familia que Tiberius siempre tenía en la mesa de noche.

Livia corrió ahora hacía el cuarto de Julian. Ni siquiera tocó, simplemente entró como un rayo y, como era de esperar, lo encontró profundamente dormido. No de extrañar que no lo hubieran despertado sus gritos, ella dormía en uno de los cuartos más escondidos de todo el Instituto y él, al igual que sus seis hermanos, era de sueño muy profundo, incluso Emma.

──¡Julian! ¡Despierta! ──gritó moviéndolo con fuerza──. ¡Julian! Algo muy malo le pasó a Ty, despierta, por favor.

Julian parpadeó.

──Livia, ¿qué quieres? Son las… cuatro de la madrugada.

──¡Julian! Escúchame, mi runa _parabatai_ está sangrando, yo…

Julian no necesitó más, de un saltó salió de la cama y tomó a su hermana de los hombros.

──¿Tu runa _qué_? ──dijo con dureza en los ojos.

──Está sangrando, me duele, mucho. Creo que Tiberius está, está…

──Cállate, él está bien, todo debe ser un error. Ve por Andrew y yo por Emma. Nos vemos abajo en diez minutos.

* * *

Al final se decidió por los hombres lobos. No tenían que beber sangre para sobrevivir, ni salir únicamente de noche y, lo mejor de todo, no eran eternos. Así no iba a tener que vivir con el dolor de alejarse de ella para _siempre_.

Sabía que aún no se efectuaba la transformación, pues ésta solo ocurría durante la luna llena, pero sabía que dolía, y mucho. Después de pedirle a un hombre lobo que conocía y en el que confiaba que lo mordiera, le rogó que mantuviera todo en secreto. No quería una manada ni que su familia se enterará, así que optó por ir a buscar un hotel en la ciudad para luego irse. Antes de salir del Instituto había tomado suficiente dinero para pagar el hotel y un año de renta de un departamento, aunque su plan también era trabajar para seguir subsistiendo. Luego pensaría en como sobrellevaría la transformación.

* * *

Después de ir a buscar a su tío, Livia se sentó en la cama de Tiberius a pensar un poco en lo que había pasado.

¿Por qué había salido del Instituto? ¿Quién lo había atacado? Porque al menos eso era lo que ella suponía que había pasado. ¿Estaba muerto? No, no, todo menos eso.

Cuando bajó la mirada se topó con una hoja blanca doblada por la mitad en el piso. Livia la recogió y la abrió.

Era una carta. De Tiberius para ella.

_Querida Livvy:_

_Supongo que estás pensando que estoy muerto. Y puede que lo esté, puede que no. Pero ese no es el punto de esta carta, sino que sepas porque hice lo que hice._

_Es probable que en persona jamás te hubiera podido decir esto, y aún escribirlo me cuesta, pero necesito que lo sepas._

_Te amo. No, no como un hermano ama a su hermana, ya quisiera, te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer. Y eso está mal porque no solo eres mi gemela, eres mi parabatai._

_Por eso he decidido irme, lejos, muy lejos, para que tú seas feliz, para que yo no sufra más._

_Te amo, para siempre._

_Ty._

* * *

_¿Qué tal me ha quedado? Espero que al menos un poquito bien, (: ¿Un review?_


End file.
